Konoha dance
by Dessiree-moi-kisses
Summary: High school fic. Neji cheats on Tenten during homecoming, distraugt and in tears she runs into Kankuro. new version of story. Tenten X Kankuro rated M for language and lemons. multi-chapter fic CHAP.2 UP LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I posted long ago, but never finished. I went back and reread it. It was horribly written so i've decided to give this story a second chance. I rewrote it. This chapter happens to be twice as long as the original = 0

**Konoha Dance**

**Chapter 1**

Lounging in front of his television, flipping through the channels, Kankuro thought back on his day. It hadn't been a particularly good day, actually it had been pretty much craptastic. He was a senior in high school and was currently suffering from a serious case of senioritis. After all the years of suffering through boring, stiff, drawling teachers he was finding it hard to continue faking attention with just a school year left until graduation. He found himself wishing to go home everyday as soon as the morning bell rang. His home life wasn't any better. His older sister Temari seemed to think her sole purpose in life was to make life crap for everyone around her. She was constantly bitching about anything that caught her eye. His younger brother, Gaara… well he really didn't know where he was or what he was doing, he usually never did. Sometimes it was just better that way…

Kankuro threw down the remote and slouched down lower in his chair. There was nothing good on and he had nothing to do.

"Kankuro!" he was suddenly startled by his sister's shrill voice calling him from the upstairs bathroom .

"What Temari?" he rolled his eyes as he tried to figure out what she'd found to bitch about this time, maybe someone's toothbrush was facing in the wrong direction…

"Shikamaru invited me to go to his homecoming dance with him, so I won't be home until later. "

" Who the hell is Shikamaru and what homecoming dance, I thought all the schools in Suna had their homecoming dances last week." He remembered the dance at his school, he spent the whole time in the parking lot getting drunk with his friends.

" He's this guy I met and the dance is at Konoha High."

" How the hell did you meet a guy that lives in a town three hours away?"

" That's none of your business, I just told you so that you'd get your lazy ass up and make your own dinner." Kankuro knew that she never made dinner for anyone and was only trying to get him to drop the subject. Not a chance.

"You're going to drive three hours to go on a date with some younger guy? Wow, you must be desperate, sis."

" Would you just shut up," By the tone of her voice Kankuro could tell he was starting to get on his sister's last nerve. Excellent. " He asked me to go to his dance with him, I said yes, end of story."

" He asked you huh. Why? Did he want you to chaperone?"

"Shut up!! I'm trying to get ready!" the chandelier on the roof shuddered with the force with which she slammed the bathroom door shut.

As Kankuro stared up at the ceiling he found his thoughts drifting to the dance. He was bored and had nothing to do. A three hour drive seemed tedious but the thought of going to a dance full of strangers had a certain appeal. His mind made up, Kankuro got up and headed toward the door, picking up his keys and wallet on the way.

__________________________________________________________________

Tenten bounced on her seat excitedly as she looked at all the happy couples dancing across the floor. Memories of her day drifted through her mind. It had been a truly fantastic day. Like most of the other female population of Konoha high she had skipped school to get ready for the dance. It really wasn't like her to skip school but being a senior, Tenten knew this was a special night. This would be the last homecoming dance of her high school career and she knew it would be a night to remember. It was such a strange change of pace for Tenten, going to a salon and getting pampered. For as long as she could remember she had been content to walk out of her house looking like a boy, much to her mothers dismay.

Though for that past year she had been making a little effort to look more girly, applying a small amount of make-up each morning. This was due to Neji. She and Neji had known each other since they were children and had always been good friends. That changed last year when Neji had unexpectedly asked on a date. Since then they had been a very happy couple. She truly felt that she loved this boy very much. Having been dating for a year Tenten could tell that Neji was growing a little impatient with her. The impatience was due to the fact that Tenten wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. Meaning they hadn't had sex. Neji always said he understood and that it was ok, but Tenten could tell that he was getting irritated. Laughing lowly to herself Tenten thought of the hotel room she had rented for them after the dance. Neji didn't know it yet, but Tenten was planning to surprise him, after year together Tenten was finally ready to go all the way.

She thought about how handsome he had looked when he had picked her up earlier that evening. She recalled what fun they'd been having dancing, he had left her a few moments ago to find something to drink.

So waiting for him to get back she just sat there with nothing to do.

"Tenten." hearing her name being called Tenten twisted her head to the side and saw her friend Sakura stumbling toward her.

" Oh hey, Sakura," noticing the dazed look in her friends eyes Tenten continued " Are you ok? You look kind of… unbalanced."

" Of coarse I'm okayyyy bu..but I thinking subone spiked the punch." Sakura struggled to slur out her words

"Oh my god, that's horrible."

" No it's not, It's FUN! Youse need to lighten up Ton Ton."

" Ton Ton!" Tenten was insulted by this. Ton Ton was their principal's pet pig.

" Hu huh sorry." Sakura looked at her nose and then stared at Tenten without blinking. "I think I'm drunk."

" I agree, I think you should go home.'

" No! I walked over here to ask you why yo.. you were sittin' alone?"

" Neji left to go get something to drink….actually he's been gone awhile," finding the perfect excuse to leave her inebriated friend Tenten stood from her chair "I'm going to go look for him."

"Oh alright, see you around Tonten."

" Bye, Sakura." Shaking her head Tenten made her way toward the punch table. On her way a guy who had been dancing rather erratically dropped his entire cup of punch on her dress. He stared at her mortified face, shrugged, and danced away.

" Shit," She mumbled as she hurriedly made her way toward the bathroom. Walking into the girls rest room Tenten made her way to the sink. With a slightly damp paper towel she started to scrub her dress. That's when she heard it, a moan. She froze and stared at the direction from which the noise had come. The handicapped stall. She heard more moaning and, curious, walked closer.

"oh…yes..yes…yeees" That's when she realized what the noise was, someone was having sex in the bathroom. Cheeks flaming Tenten turned to run out of the restroom.

" oh NEJI!" She once again froze. Neji? No that was impossible. Dreading what she would find Tenten made her way to the door and swung it open.

"Neji," she whispered softly as she stared at the man she loved and the women whose legs where tangled around his waist.

Neji stared at his girlfriend, he was at a lost for words

" Tenten…I.. it's not what it looks like."

"So your not screwing some chick in the bathroom?" She was trying so hard to sound strong….but the tears where coming.

"Tenten..I..forgive me." Neji said weakly

She ran. She had to get out of there she couldn't look at him. She couldn't handle the betrayal. She ran through the crowds of happy couples feeling sick to her stomach. She ran out the doors of the gym. She ran across the parking lot toward the football field. She ran under the bleachers and collapsed, sobbing loudly into the ground. After a few seconds she heard someone walking toward her. She looked up at the face of a boy.

" Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Dance**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

After arriving at the dance Kankuro leisurely made his toward the bleachers of Konoha high school's football field. He needed time to think about how he would sneak into the dance without a ticket. After the three hour drive he didn't want to be any where near his car, so the bleachers seemed a nice alternative. Once he arrived he leaned against one of the support beams and stared toward the gym. He supposed he could bribe the chaperone at the front of the doors, although the guy seemed so absorbed in the little orange book in his hands he probably wouldn't notice if Kankuro just walked in…just then the doors slammed open and a girl ran out ( he was right the guy didn't look up from his book). His gaze fixed itself on the girl as she ran toward the very place he was standing. Vaguely he wondered how she could run so fast on high heels. He moved deeper into the shadows under the bleachers as he noticed she was heading strait toward him. She ran under the bleachers and suddenly threw herself against the ground. This was very weird. Wondering what the hell was going on, Kankuro slowly walked over to the sprawled out form. Slowly the girl looked up and gave Kankuro his first clear view of her. She was pretty. The odd thought invaded his mind as he stared at her flushed cheeks, full lips, and slightly angular face. Then his eyes met hers, beautiful chocolate eyes… filled with tears.

" Who the hell are you?" uncomfortable with tears the question had jumped out of his mouth without premeditation.

The girl looked away from him. Opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, looking sort of like a fish. She stared down at her hands and then got up. Looked at him, but remained silent.

"I asked you who you are, girl."

" I.. .I'm.. um. Nobody. I'm sorry for disturbing you." she once again looked down at the ground. She turned and started to walk out from under the bleachers.

Although he was uncomfortable with tears he still felt the need to help this girl. She was crying, something bad could have happened to her, although he'd hate to admit it, he did have enough of a heart to worry.

"Hey…girl, why are you crying?" he tried to sound soothing, but it came out sounding annoyed.

____________________________________________________________________

Tenten stopped walking when she heard the question. She was annoyed that someone had seen her crying, especially that it was a boy. All her life Tenten strived to prove that girls were just as strong as boys, being caught weeping wasn't helping her point at all. It was all Neji's fault. With that thought a fresh torrent of tears rolled down her face. Remembering why she was here crying. Neji…and that girl… in the bathroom. More tears came and she swiped at them angrily. She needed to stop crying, she needed to get even. She suddenly remembered the guy standing in front of her. He looked at her with wide eyes and an alarmed face. She couldn't blame him, she was acting like a total spaz.

" It's not important nor is it any of your business. What do you care anyway?" She replied hotly. She was so mad. She wasn't sure if it was at this boy, Neji, or herself.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be asking! But if you wanna be a bitch about it, fine! Stay here and cry all by yourself, stupid girl!" annoyed at having his attempt at kindness so badly shot down he once again spoke without thinking. It probably wasn't very smart to be mean to the already crying girl.

" Don't call me stupid!" Tenten was so mad. This situation with Neji was making her act like..like.. a stupid girl. This guy was nice enough to try and make sure she was okay and she had lashed out at him like a little drama queen. She didn't blame him for being pissed.

She needed to stop crying. She needed to handle things better. Handle things like a guy. She needed to do something that would hurt Neji the way he had hurt her…

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he noticed the girl seemed to have locked herself away in her own thoughts. Debating whether he should just go he was startled when she suddenly spoke.

" I'm sorry, but I would prefer to be alone at the moment."

" Alright then. I'll leave….even though I was here first." he added under his breath. He turned and began to walk away.

As she watched his retreating form, Tenten thought of Neji and that girl in the bathroom. She knew what would hurt Neji. After making him wait a year to have her.. She knew what would hurt him.

She thought of the boy who was slowly walking away. He was quite handsome. He was tall and lean with nice muscles. Unlike Neji's pale complexion, he possessed a very enticing tan.

Snapping out of her thoughts she walked toward the retreating form and called out to him.

" Wait!" She had no idea how she was going to go about this, but her mind was made up.

He slowly turned around and let his bored gaze fall on her..

" I'm sorry. I was angry at someone else and decided to take it out on you. That wasn't fair and I'm really sorry."

Kankuro was starting to wonder whether this girl was right in the head. Maybe she was bipolar or schizophrenic. Despite this, something about this girl was drawing him in.

" Fine, whatever." And because he was still worried, he asked. " Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

" No." She smiled at him in what she hoped was a flirty way

" Alright…." Why was she smiling like that? She looked really creepy.

" My name's Tenten. What's yours?" She tried blinking her eyes provocatively.

"Kankuro," He answered distractedly. " Are you ok?"

" What?" Why would he ask if she was okay. She had stopped crying, Hadn't she?

" Well, you were staring at me with this weird look on your face."

Tenten's face went beat red with embarrassment. So she decided to change the subject with some small talk.

" I've never seen you around school, are you new here?"

" No, I go to school in Suna. I live there." he knew she was just trying to change the subject but he decided to allow it this time.

" Why are you at Konoha's homecoming dance?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. She honestly had no idea what he was doing in a school three hours away from where he lived.

"I was bored."

She hardly thought that was a good enough reason to drive three hours to a school he'd never even seen before, but judging by the way he was dressed it was probably true. She looked at his black jacket over a t-shirt and scruffy jeans. So different from Neji's polished and elegant style of dress, yet it suited him well.

" Ummm…Tenten what are you…"

She realized she'd been staring at him and decided she couldn't waste any more time. All her life she had been saving herself for the man she loved. Now, she realized that was stupid. The man she loved hurt her. Now she would hurt him and she was going to use Kankuro to do it. As she made up her mind to go through with this, she tried to ignore the part of her that said she was actually attracted to Kankuro. She told herself it was only for revenge. She lied to herself.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at Kankuro. He had an adorably bewildered look on his face. Before he could once again ask if she was ok, she gathered up all her courage, lead forward, and placed her lips over his. She moved her lips slowly over his. At first, shock prevented Kankuro from responding. After a few seconds though he started to move his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and gentle. Agonizing in its tenderness, leaving both participants breathless. Slowly Tenten pulled away. She hadn't expected it to feel like that.

" What was that for?" Confused, and with a dazed look on his face, Kankuro waited for his answer.

" I know we really don't know each other…. but I…. I…really need someone right now, someone to be with me… for tonight."

"What do you mean?" His voice was a low whisper. He didn't know what, but he felt like something important was about to happen.

"I…I want to sleep with you tonight." she whispered back

"WHAT?"

" It's fine if you don't want to. I mean. I was. well…" she stopped talking and stared into his eyes. Her thoughts of revenge had left her mind. All she could think of now was this boy standing in front of her.

He just stood there and stared at her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. The air around them felt charged. She didn't say anything. She looked at him, conveying without words that she wouldn't change her mind. It was up to him now.

His hand reached up and touched her cheek tenderly. He lowered his lips toward her and pressed them lightly against hers. He looked her in the eyes and suddenly captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him grab her around the waist and press her against his chest.

Tenten couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. It wasn't only the passion and desire they were releasing. No, it was much more. It was the fact that it was him. Being like this, with this boy she had just met, it just felt right. It was Kankuro with her and she realized nothing had ever felt so perfect in her life.

As their kisses became more passionate their breathing turned heavy and ragged. Pleased with the reaction he got from the kiss, Kankuro left her mouth and traveled to her neck. She let out a moan as he nibbled on the sensitive skin. Keeping his head in the crevice, his hands moved toward her back and he lightly touched the zipper of her dress.

" Are you sure?" He was surprised to find his voice so husky.

" Yes."

He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and placed them once again around his neck. Her dress easily fell from the upper half of her body and barely clung to her waist. To his delight the dress had a built in bra, so he now had a clear view of her breast. As he admired her gorgeous body, Tenten became annoyed with all his cloth. With a low growl she yanked his jacket off and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She ran her hands across his chest feeling the muscles he had gained from hours of workouts. He let out low moan of pleasure as she touched his overheated skin. Moving her hands back toward his neck she suddenly roughly grabbed his hair and brought his lips back down to hers. Kankuro slowly laid her down on the soft grass without ever breaking the kiss.

He straddled her waist and sat up to observe the women beneath him. Her hair had become disheveled, her breathing was harsh, lips swollen, skin glistening with sweat. His eyes became clouded over with lust as he brought his head down to her left breast. He began to kiss, lick, suck and nibble on her erect nipple. She was in heaven, never in her life had she imagined it could feel this good. He added to her pleasure when he brought his hand up to massage her right breast. Lightly grazing her nipple. She whined when she felt him stop his ministrations. Had he changed his mind? She propped up on her elbows to see what had happened. She found him unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. She followed suit and removed the rest of her dress carelessly throwing it to the side. Any embarrassment she might have felt was overshadowed by the promise of more pleasure.

They stared at each other then. Tenten with nothing but a pair of boy-short panties on, and Kankuro with nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers that clearly showed how aroused he was. Feeling the wetness grow between her legs, she laid him back down on the grass and began to kiss him fiercely. Her hands traveled down to his boxers and, after a slight hesitation, slipped them off him, throwing them somewhere with her dress. A lustful smile curved her lips and, without a second thought, she wrapped her hand around his erection. This caused him to emit a low groan from deep in his throat. She began to move her hand from the hilt to the tip at a rapid pace

" Tenten!"

" Do you like that, Kankuro?" she decided to torture him a little and slowed the movement of her hand.

"Yes.." he grabbed her hands, flipped her around and pinned her wrists above her head, "But I don't like a tease."

He held both her hands above her head with his left hand. His right traveled to the hem of her underwear. He slipped his hand in and touched her. She moaned loudly and arched her back at this new and overwhelming sensation. He moved his fingers against her, enjoying the intoxicating sounds she was making. After a while he inserted a finger and started to move it in and out. She was very tight, it was delicious.

"Do you like that, Tenten?"

Her excitement was beyond anything she had imagined and strong feelings of need were growing inside her.

" Yes, don't stop, Kankuro!"

At that Kankuro inserted a second digit and pumped faster then before. She felt a tight coil in her abdomen and wanted nothing more then to feel its release.

A moment later she screamed out as she felt the first orgasm of her life ripple through her.

Kankuro brought his hand up to his mouth and licked up all her juices. Struggling to catch her breath Tenten looked up at him and noticed the growing need in his eyes.

" Are you sure you want this?" his voice was heavy with lust.

" Yes" she answered before moving her hands down her body and removing her last article of clothing.

With that said Kankuro leaned down and began to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He began to enter her, he noticed how tight she was. He looked down at her and saw her biting her lip to keep from screaming. With that, realization suddenly hit him. A shocked and concerned look crossed his face.

" Are you a virgin?"

"Not anymore," she smiled at him "don't worry I want this."

" Tenten, if you're a virgin why did you.."

"Kankuro. Please. I want this."

" I'll stop whenever you ask me to."

"I'm not going to"

He went deeper inside of her and waited for her cue. The pain was immense, but it slowly started to dissipate. Tenten moved her hips upward, and Kankuro took that as his cue. He began to slowly move in and out. When he felt Tenten getting impatient with the slow pace he began thrusting harder and faster.

Tenten couldn't believe this feeling. It was incredible! She arched her hips upward trying to match his rhythm.

"Oh my god! Kankuro!" She shouted, feeling inconceivable pleasure." More, please oh god."

He began to move faster and deeper within her "Oh, Tenten!"

If it hadn't been for the loud music coming from the gym their cries of pleasure would've been heard throughout the whole school.

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the gym….. ( comic book transition -_- )

Neji was walking around the gym looking for his girlfriend. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to get caught. He hadn't planned on conducting his affair during the dance, but when a gorgeous girl propositions you, one can't just refuse. After what she saw in the bathroom he knew she wouldn't be happy, but he was confident she'd forgive him. She loved him after all. They would start over. After a long while of wondering around aimlessly he spotted one of her friends.

"Excuse me, have you seen Tenten?" he asked the pink haired girl Tenten was constantly talking to.

" Noo.. Yes! I sawed her run run run out of here. Did something happen to her?"

" No, she's fine." It was obvious the girl was drunk but having no other leads he decided to see if she was right and started walking toward the gym doors.

End of chapter two.. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
